Just You
by RichTeethYeol
Summary: "Inilah akhir dari takdirku... Dan inilah yang terbaik.." "bolehkah sekali saja kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?" "Selamat tinggal, semua.. " Sequel of Dust. Kaisoo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary : '_Inilah akhir dari takdirku... Dan inilah yang terbaik..'_ / "bolehkah sekali saja kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?"/_"Selamat tinggal, semua.. "_/ Kaisoo.

Ini dia sequelnya Dust. Lebih panjang dari Dust-nya cobaa.. yah pokoknya gitu deh. Maaf nih kalau mengecewakan. Saya bikinnya pas moodnya lagi campur aduk.

Okeh lupakan.. -_-a So, mind to RnR?

Warning : Masih belajar. Jd mohon atas kemaklumannya(?). dan pastinya OOC. Karena aku gak tau gimana sifat mereka di kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya :)

Desclaimer : yang pasti bukan punya gue ㅠ.ㅠ ga mau kena PHP ㅠ.ㅠ

.

.

Happy reading :)

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Member EXO nampak memasuki dorm mereka yang sunyi. Tanpa mengingat nasihat yang biasa sang leader ucapkan pada mereka untuk segera membersihkan badan lalu istirahat. Yah, bahkan sang penasihat malah membaringkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah EXO. Baekhyun yang sama capeknya nampak menyadari sesuatu. Di alihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang hampir tertidur kalau saja suara cempreng Bakhyun tak mengagetkannya.

"Suho hyung." Panggilnya. Suho menatap malas Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Dio mana? Kok dari tadi gak keliatan, sih?" tanyanya sambil mengamati member lain. Dan tidak menemukan Dio di sekitarnya.

"Tadi dia pulang duluan." Balas Suho singkat. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sunyi sekali. Apa dia sudah tidur?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu melirik jam yang berada di atas TV.

"Ini bahkan masih jam setengah delapan. Tidak biasanya ia tidur jam segini." Gumamnya lagi. Membuat si _Happy Virus_ mendengus frustasi.

"Oh, ayolah Baek. Tinggal kau cek saja ke kamarnya. Kami sedang lelah. Jangan bersuara." Ujar Chanyol yang duduk di kursi dekat ruang makan. Kris mengendus kesal.

"Kau juga Park."

"Yah, terserah." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo kemudian membukanya perlahan. Menemukan kamar itu sangat gelap dan sunyi.

Cklek..

"Kyung —, ASTAGA DO KYUNGSOO!"

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Pintu rumah sakit itu terbuka. Dan menampakkan seorang berbaju putih yang terlihat gusar. Suho sebagai leader langsung angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, dok?" tanya Suho sambil menatap cemas sang dokter.

"Justru itu yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang dokter heran.

"Ak— kami tak tau. Yang k-kami tau hanya kami sudah menemukannya dalam k-keadaan begitu." Ujar Baekhyun pelan. Sedikit tercekat. Chanyeol yang di sampingnya merangkulnya sambil meremas bahu namja manis itu lembut. Mencoba membuat namja di sebelahnya tegar. Sang dokter menatap mereka iba.

"Nadinya hampir saja terputus. Aku tak terlalu tau. Tapi ada yang menekan luka yang berada dekat nadinya. Ada bekas memar juga di sana." Ujar dokter itu membuat hampir seluruh member membeku. "Dan, seperti yang di ceritakan Suho-ssi sebelumnya tentang tangannya yang memegang luka itu, kalau memang ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, ia pasti sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa di selamatkan." Ujar sang dokter lagi dan membuat seluruh member menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Berapa presentase kehidupannya, dok?" tanya Kris. Mendengar itu, sang dokter menghela nafas berat.

"Memang tidak besar. Bahkan kurang dari lima puluh persen. Tapi ini juga tergantung dengan pasiennya. Jika memang dia benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri..." dokter itu kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Tak ada harapan."

Semua member meremang mendengar itu. Lalu membungkuk berterima kasih pada sang dokter. Xiumin memijat pelipisnya gusar.

"Astaga. Baru saja kita selesai dengan jadwal melelahkan, timbul lagi masalah. Dan lagi, dimana Kim Jongin. Kris, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" Xiumin menatap Kris frustasi.

"Sudah. Tapi tak dijawab."

"Aish.. apa anak itu mau cari masalah juga?!"

Kriingg..

Semua mata menatap ponsel Kris. Sementara Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu mengangkatnya dan terdiam beberapa saat. Semua menatap Kris ingin tau.

"Yah. Baiklah. Terima kasih." Dan Kris menutup sambugan telfonnya. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang kini menatap aneh Kris.

"Kai mabuk sambil mengendarakan mobilnya. Sekarang di kantor polisi." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Aishhh. Bocah itu." Luhan menggeram marah. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

.

flashback on

"Hyung, saranghae." Luhan menatap Kai yang kini di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa aku? K-kau seharusnya tau K-kyung—"

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan orang itu, hyung?" Kai menatap Luhan datar. Luhan menatap Kai bingung.

"K-kenapa me— Kai, jangan bilang kau masih dendam tentang itu?"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, hyung"

"Tidak, Kai. Jawab. Aku."

"..."

"KIM JONGIN!"

"DIA MENJAUHKAN AKU DARI ORANG YANG SANGAT KU CINTAI, HYUNG!" Kai berteriak emosi. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Itu bahkan sudah tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu juga bukan kehendak dia. Sadar, Kai.."

"JIKA SAJA DIA TAK MASUK KE KEHIDUPANKU, PASTI GYO HYUNG MASIH ADA DI SINI BERSAMA KITA."

"Dia tak tau apa-apa tentang Sungyo. Dia tak terlibat dengan kecelakan Sungyo, Kai."

"..."

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!"

Flashback end

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Kai menatap gelas wine-nya datar. Mengguncang-guncangnya pelan. Lalu dengan gusar menaruh gelas tersebut di meja bar. Sebongkah perasaan tak mengenakan merasukinya. Diikuti perasaan bersalah yang melekat seperti perangko di hatinya. Jujur, ia memang kesal pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, sebenarnya Kai tidak bermaksud begitu kasar dengan Kyungsoo. Di tambah lagi dengan perkataan yang bahkan tak ia kehendaki. Bahkan apa yang ia lakukan pun ia tak sadar. Seolah ada setan yang merasukinya. Mengendalikannya tubuhnya juga emosinya. Tapi seketika ia tepis seluruh perasaan tersebut.

_Ya... _

_Aku gak salah..._

_Dia pantas mendapatkannya..._

_Dia yang melakukan dan dia yang bertanggung jawab..._

_Itulah hukum tuhan..._

_Tak ada yang bisa menghindarinya..._

_Yah.. tak ada.._

Kai kembali mengangkat gelasnya. Memandanginya agak lama. Sampai akhirnya meminum dengan perlahan.

Rasanya sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Sudah hilang.

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Kris memasuki kantor kepolisian dengan kesal. Kemudian matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan Kai sedang duduk di sebuah tahanan kecil dekat seorang polisi di pojok ruangan. Kris menatap Kai datar. Sementara, Kai tegah menunduk sambil memandangi kakinya kosong. Kris melangkakan kakinya ke seorang polisi dekat tahanan Kai. Polisi itu mendongak ketika melihat Kris yang datang. Lalu mempersilahkannya duduk. Sememtara Kai tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jadi, saudara adalah wakil dari Kim Jongin?" tanya polisi tersebut

"Ne." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Saudara Kim Jongin tertangkap karena melanggar lalu lintas, hampir menimbulkan kecelakaan, dan mabuk saat berkendara. Saudara Kim Jngin juga harus melakukan penahanan selama tiga bulan yang memiliki masa percobaan di luar selama tiga hari. Jika dalam tiga hari Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang melanggar lagi, hukumannya akan di perberat."

Kris yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menunduk formal ketika polisi itu pergi. Kris menghela nafas berat. Lalu menatap Kai marah. Tapi kemarahannya meluap begitu saja melihat Kai yang begitu berantakan. Terlihat sangat hancur.

Terlalu menyedihkan.

Tak lama, si polisi itu kembali dengan membawa kunci jeruji Kai. Mengeluarkan Kai yang masih saja menunduk. Kris kembali meuduk formal pada polisi itu. Pamit undur diri.

"Ayo Kai."

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Suasana mobil Kris nampak tegang. Kai yang duduk di sebelah Kris masih saja meuduk. Masih tak berani menatap wajah Kris. Sementara Kris sudah mulai gemas.

"Apa kau ingin berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar. Maih menatap jalanan dengan serius.

"..Maaf." ujar Kai lirih. Emakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir kau salah orang." Ujar Kris masih degan nada datar. Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.. Hyung juga.. Semuanya..." ucap Kai pelan dan lirihan di akhir kata. Kris terenyum kecil.

Puk

Kris menepuk kepala Kai pelan. Lalu megusapnya lembut. Sementara Kai menatapya tak percaya.

"Kami pasti memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapu juga kau dongsaeng kami." Dan setetes air mata Kai jatuh.

"..T-terima kasih... Hyung..."

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Kai langsung berlutut di lorong rumah sakit ketika melihat hyung-nya juga Sehun yang nampak sedang gelisah menunggu kabar Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Dengan otomatis mereka menoleh pada Kai. Dan seketika itulah perasaan sedih menyeruak di hati mereka.

"Maafkan.. Aku.. Hyungdeul.. Sehun.."

"..." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Kai. Sementara Kai sudah bersiap menerima bogem metah dari Luhan.

Kedua mata Kai melebar ketika merasakan Luhan tengah memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya pelan. Kai menatap member lain dan mereka semua tersenyum lembut padanya.

".. Kenapa—"

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu, Kai. Tapi, kami rasa kurang tepat jika kau meminta maaf pada kami." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah.."

Dan seketika raut wajah Kai berubah. ".. Terima kasih.. Semua.."

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah seseorang yang sedang tertidur damai pada sebuah ranjag rumah sakit. Senyum tipis terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya ketika menatap sesosok indah itu. Sosok yang entah kenapa baru sekarang terlihat cantik di matanya. Namun senyumannya sirna begitu saja ketika melihat perban yang melilit di lengan kirinya.

Sebuah uka ag di buat olehnya.

Kai tau itu.

Seketika perasaan sangat bersalah kembali menyeruak diantara rongga hati Kai. Sungguh ia merasa sangat berdosa ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ialah yang menyakiti makhluk tuhan ini. Ia merasa sanagt berdosa ketika tagan hinanya degan seenakya memukul makhluk itu. Dan ia merasa sangat tolol ketika mengingat mulut kotornya dengan gampangnya mengumpat apa yang bahkan Kyungsoo saja tak mengerti.

Ia merasa sangat berngsek.

"Hyung.." Kai mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat mengenggam tangan itu namun seketika tangannya hilang kekuatan. Ia merasa tak pantas.

"Bangunlah.. Aku ingin medengar suaramu lagi.."

"..."

".. Hyung tau.. Aku merasa sangat hina ketika melihatmu lagi. "

"..."

"Hyung dengar aku?"

Tes..

"Aku hanya ingin bilang.. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu.. Selama ini.."

Tes..

"Hiks.. M-mianhae.. H-hyung.. J-jeongmal mianhae.."

_Jongin Kyungsoo_

Selama tiga hari percobaan penahanan di luar, selama itu juga Kai setiap harinya mengunjungi rumah sakt. Dan selma itu juga Kai yang merawat Kyungsoo.

Ini hari ketiga. Yang berarti hari terakhirnya di sini sebelum akhirnya ia di tahan. Sampai hari ini, Kyungsoo tak ada reaksi apapun. Tak ada kemajuan. Kini Kai nampak mengelap wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu tersenyum puas. Sementara member lain menatap Kai sedih. Selama tiga hari, Kai menolak untuk di ajak pulang. Hampir setiap waktu tidak ingin makan. Mungkin hanya beberapa suap dalam sehari. Dan itu sukses membuat member lain khawatir.

Mereka tau Kai depresi. Mereka tau kai merasa bersalah. Tapi tetap saja..

.

Beberapa polisi nampak medatangi sebuah kamar inap yang Kyungsoo tempati. Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang mendapat jatah kunjungan hari ini langsung terkejut dan secara reflek menunduk formal. Polisi itu membalasnya formal juga.

"Jadi, dimana Kim Jongin-ssi?" Tanya seorang polisi yang pernah Kris lihat.

"Dia di dalam." Jawab Kris singkat. Salah seorang dari polisi itu melangkah mendekati into kamar inap Kyungsoo. Namun segera di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Saya mohon, anda tidak masuk. Biarka kami saja yang membawanya keluar." ujar chanyeol yang di angguki oleh baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Polisi itu nampak menimbang.

"Kami tidak akan lari." Chanyol berujar cepat. Dan pernyataan tegas Park Chanyeol membuahkan hasil. Polisi tiu mengengguk. Kemudian kris meminta baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu memasuki kamar inap Kyungsoo dan menemukan Kai yang masih menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

"... Kai." Panggil baekhyun pelan yang membuat dongsaengnya terlonjak dan terlihat kelabakan.

"Ne, hyung. Apa apa?" Tanya kai dengan suara serak.

Kai baru saja menangis. Baekhyun tau itu. Tidak haya seranag. Baekhun pun tau setiap hari Kai terus saja menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan terus menggumakan 'mianhae'. Baekhyun tau itu.

Kemuadian di usapnya rambut hitam Kai lembut. Lalu memberikannya pelukan hangat yag ia harap bisa menenangkan dongsaengnya ini.

"Uljima.." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengeus pelan kepala Kai yang berada di dadanya. Bajunya terasa basah. Hawa dingin mulai memasuki dirinya.

Ya. Kai menangis lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Sshh.. Sudahlah.. Jangan terus begini, Kai.. Percuma.." dan Baekhyun merasakan badan Kai semakin bergetar.

"T-tapi—"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tak ada yang bisa kita sealkan. Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sama saja dengan tak berbuat apapun. Yang ada kau hanya semakin menghancurkan hatimu sendiri, Kai." Ujar Baekyun. Lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Melihatmu begini juga membuat kami sedih. Dan jika kau terus begini, bagaimana kau bisa menemui Kyungsoo lagi?" ujar Bakhyun lagi. Hampir terdengar putus asa.

Tok tok tok..

Baekhyun mengumpat pada polisi-polisi itu. Menyumpahi dengan sumpah serapah terbaik yang ia tau. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Ah, benar. Aku harus pergi." gumamnya pelan. Masih dengan suara serak. Kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Merapihkan poni-nya yang menurut Kai tidak rapih. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung.." panggil Kai yang ia tau tak akan di balas oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne." Kembali air matanya menetes. "Aku pamit." Kai mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Mengecupnya agak lama. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun menatap Kai miris.

Tok tok tok..

Kai tersenyum lembut. Terlihat begitu bahagia walaupun hanya dengan melihat wajah Kungsoo saja. Walaupun ia tau, kehidupannya ke depan akan menjadi lebih rumit lagi.

Ia sudah tidak perduli.

Inilah yang ia perbuat. Dan dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung." Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Di ikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya. Kemudia menutup pintu itu pelan.

.

"Mari, Kim Jongin-ssi." Polisi itu menarik sebelah tangan Kai. Lalu memborgolnya bersama dengan tangan polisi itu sendiri. Kai terseyum tipis. Lalu menoleh pada hyungnya.

"Kai.." Baekhyun menatap sedih pada Kai. Sementara Kai membalasnya tersenyum (Baekhyun tau itu di paksakan) lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Saat itu, ingin rasanya Baekhyun meneriaki polisi-polisi sialan itu. Menyuruhnya untuk membebaskan dongsaengnya. Tapi ia, tau itu mustahil.

"Tak apa, hyung." Ujar Kai pelan. Chanyeol yang di sebelah Baekhyun, menepuk pudak Kai pelan. Diikuti pelukan hangat dari ketiganya.

"Hati-hati." Kris berujar pelan. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung juga. Tolong jaga member lain, ne, dduijjang?" ujar Kai sedikit candaan di akhir kalimatnya. Kris tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama sekali ia tak memakai panggilan itu.

"Tentu. Itu tugasnya dduijjang, 'kan?" dan keempatnya tertawa pelan.

"Juga.. Tolong jaga Kyungsoo untukku.."

"Pasti."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lorong tersebut. Menoleh kebelakan, sekedar melihat hyung-hyung kesayangannya.

Dan seiringan dengan seorang yang terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya..

.

_TBC_

YAAAHHH... akhirnya selesai ngerjain satu chap. Tadinya mau one shot, tapi gak taunya kepanjangan. Hehehee...

OH IYA! Untuk adanya typo dan bahasa yang kurang enak di baca di ff dust atopun di ff ini, MIANHAE BANGET SOAL ITUUU *mulai ga nyelo*

Tapi saya terharu baca review kalian /*hikss*/ makasih banget yaa.. uhuk.

Oke.. aku juga sori nih. Kalo ga dapet feelnya(lagi). Dan maaf ga bisa bales review-nya satu-satu. Tapi dengan perjuangan, saya membuat sequel aneh ini untuk kalian. Mian kalo mengecewakan.

So.. mind to review?

P.S. : maaf baru apdet. Gak punya waktu. Dri minggu-minggu lalu ujian terus. *soksibuklohhh* tapi beneran kookk..

P.S.S : minggu lalu aku ujian. Nilainya keren loohh.. XD *curcol*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary : "_Inilah akhir dari takdirku.. Dan inilah yang terbaik.."_ / "bolehkah sekali saja kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?" / _"Selamat tinggal, semua.." _Kaisoo

Warning : Masih pemula. Jd mohon maaf atas segala keanehan yang terkandung(?) dalam ff ini. Dan jangan lupakan OOC. Karena saya gak tau sifat asli mereka~

DLDR okeehh~

Disclaimer : lewat aja. Nyelekit-_-

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kauli. Berusaha mengurangi sakit di matanya karena sinar lampu. Di saat yang bersamaan, setumpuk ingatan menabrak otaknya. Kemudian tersusun menjadi sebuah kejadian.

_"Eum.. Jongin-ah.. Maukah kau ajari aku yang bagian tadi?" ujar Kyungsoo memohon pada Kai yang sedang menyederkan badannya di sebuah sisi tembok ruang latihan. Kai yang awalnya sedang menatap Chanyeol dan Suho yang sedang berlarian otomatis menoleh pada Kyungsoo._

_"Tentu."_

Kyungsoo menyernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha mengenali peristiwa barusan. Ia merasa tak asing.

_"AWAAASS!" Chanyeol berteriak keras dan tak sengaja mendorong badan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba sebuah gerakan dance. Badannya yang sedag tak simbang, tentunya membuat badannya terdorong begitu mudah. Namun sayangnya ia harus menabrak Kai yang sedang berdiri di depannya._

_Brukk..Brakk.._

_"Hai~ Kim Jong—" kata-kata Sungyo(yang membanting pintu ruang latihan) terputus begitu saja ketika melihat posisi Kai dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih dari tidak wajar. Mata-nya tiba-tiba terasa panas._

_"H-hyung.. Ini tak seperti—"_

_"SIALAN KAU, KIM JONGIN!"_

Kyungsoo meremas kepalanya kasar. Sebuah ingatan terus membanjirinya secara beruntun. Membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin tak tertahankan. Mulutnya berusaha memanggil siapapun di balik pintu kamar inapnya. Tapi tenggorokannya terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara sampai akhirnya ia terkulai lemas dan jatuh tertidur kembali.

— 그냥 넌 —

_"HYUNG! SUNIE HYUNG!" Kai terus saja meneriaki nama kekasihnya yang telah menghilang entah kemana. Matanya terus menyusuri setiap sudut tempat yang kakinya arahkan sendiri. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Otaknya tak berfugsi di saat-saat seperti ini. Terlalu membuang waktu jika berfikir dahulu. Setidaknya itulah yang Kai pikirkan._

_Matanya membulat ketika melihat Sungyo yang sedang berlari ke arah sebuah jalan besar. Rasa paniknya semakin membuncah ketika melihat Sungyo dengan bodohnya berlari tanpa melihat apapun di sekeilingnya._

_"HYUUUUNNGG!" _

_"ANDWAAEEE!"_

_Brakk.. _

_Nafas Kai terengah. Matanya tak bisa berhenti membulat. Tidak... Tak mungkin di sana yang tertabrak..._

_Kyungsoo..?_

_"Maldo...andwae..."_

Kai langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersenggal. Wajahnya berkeringat cukup banyak. Dan raut mukanya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang depresi. Tangannya mengepal. Tapi tetap saja terlihat bergetar.

_"Tulang belakangnya ada yang hancur.." Si dokter menatap Kai prihatin. "Ia harus segera di operasi. Jika tidak, ia akan..." dokter itu terdiam sebentar. "...pergi dalam waktu singkat."_

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu lagi?

_"Tulang ada 75 % cocok dengan pasien." Ucap sang dokter pada Sungyo. "Walaupun begitu, presentase keberhasilannya hanya 45 %."ujar dokter itu sambil menatap Sungyo ragu. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Sungyo_

_"Tak apa, dok. Saya siap."_

_"Hyung!" Kai menatap Sungyo tak habis pikir. Sungyo membalasnya tersenyum._

_"Tak apa, Kai. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

_._

_"... Operasi untuk pasien Do Kyungsoo berhasil. Tapi.." sang dokter kembali terdiam. "...Kim Sungyo tak bisa di selamatkan.. ada infeksi.."_

_Kedua mata Kai otomatis terbuka lebar ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam sambil menatap lantai rumah sakit nanar._

_"...dan juga..." sang dokter kembali berujar ragu. "Pasien Do Kyungsoo megalami amnesia retrograde. Ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum ia kecelakaan."._

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perkataan dokter waktu it uterus terngiang di otaknya. Rasa sakit yang timbul membuatnya ingin membelah tengkoraknya. Menghancurkan seluruh otaknya. Ia sudah tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tidak untuk sekarang hingga selamanya. Sudah cukup!

"AARRRGGHHH!"

— 그냥 넌 —

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya sedang menangis. Baekhyun langsug memeluk Kyungsoo sambil tetap menangis. Di belakannya, Chanyeol dan Kris tersenyum lega. Kris melangkahkan kakiknya menuju sisi ranjang lain. Kemudian megusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan masih saja menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kris lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Lumayan.. eungh.." Kyungsoo kembali memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dan sukses membuat tiga orang itu tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol berutun. Kyungsoo kembali terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang baru saja datang tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Tidak. Tak apa."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo marah. "Kau selalu saja berkata tak apa. Tapi itu sakitkan?!" teriaknya emosi. Chanyeol yang di belakangnya langsung mencengkram pundak namja manis itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Benar, hyung. Tak apa. Hanya sedikit nyeri. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama tertidur."

Duk.. duk.. duk.. BRAKK!

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO!" segerombolan orang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar inapnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Yak! Gwaenchana?"

"YAK! PIKYEO!"

"HEY!"

Segerombolan anak rusuh tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tak apa, hyungdeul, Sehunnie. Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Syukurlah.."

— 그냥 넌 —

Two Weeks letter *alurnya mulai di percepat~*

Hasil tes kesehatan Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar. Semua member—kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo tentunya— menatap sang dokter tegang. Sang dokter nampak mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat hasil tes tersebut.

"Apa pasien pernah melakukan operasi tulang belakang sebelumnya?" Tanya dokter itu. Suho mengagguk.

"Ne. 2 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Suho. Semua member—kecuali Chanyeol— tersentak. Mereka tak pernah tau tentang itu.

"Ternayata benar." Gumam dokter itu. Suho menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, dok?"

"Tulangnya belum benar-benar terekat. Jadi tulang belakangnya ada sedikit patahan. Dan patahan kecil itu mengenai paru-parunya. Tentu saya tidak tau apa pada operasi sebelumnya ada kesalahan atau tidak." Ujar dokter itu. Seetika badan mereka terasa lemas.

"... Pneumonia.." gumam dokter itu.

"..."

"Pasien mengalami pneumonia.."

— 그냥 넌 —

Skip Time Again /ceritanya udh 2 setengah bulan Kai di tahan/

Baekhyun menatap meja di depannya kosong. Otaknya sibuk merangai kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan berita operasi Kyungsoo pada Kai. Terkadang sesekali otakna malah merangkai kata untuk mengutuk Kris yang seenaknya menyuruhnya menjenguk Kai terlebih dulu. tak lama kemudian, Kai datang sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Pada saat itu juga Baekhyun berfikir apa Kai masih akan tersenyum seerti itu ketika mendengar kabar ini.

"Hai, Byun." Sapanya bercanda. Kai tau hyungnya yang satu ini akan marah jika di panggil seperti itu.

"Hai, Kai." Namun, kening Kai otomatis mengerut dan senyumannya menghilang begitu saja di gantikn dengan raut wajah yang bingung luar biasa. Tak biasanya hyungnya seperti ini. Apa ia sedang badmood? Tidak mungkin. Mukanya kini terlihat lebih...muram. Ia sudah mengenali hyungnya dalam satu setengah tahun, dan dalam kondisi seperti itu... berarti bukan bertanda yang baik.

"Ada sesuatu hal terjadi, hyung?" Tanya Kai hati-hati. Pasalanya tepat setelah ia di penjara, tak pernah ada yang datang menjenguknya. Setiap harinya Kai pasti selalu befikir, _'Ah, mungkin sedang ada jadwal'_. Selalu itu yang terfikir di benaknya jika tak ada yang menjenguknya. Namun, Baekhun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tak apa. Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kai menatap Baekhyun aneh. Ia sadar, hyungnya ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Kai punya firasat yang tak mengenakan. Namun, ia tetap ikuti apa yang Baekhyun ingin bicarakan. "Baik. Sperti yang hyung bisa lihat." Yah, mungkin nanti.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum Kai memecah keheningan itu. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya, hyung?" tanyanya. Sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"K-Kyungsoo.. Baik-baik saja.." gumam Baekhyun pelan. Kai mengangguk, tapi masih tak yakin dengan apa yang di katakan Baekhyun.

"Apa perkembangan terakhirnya? Apa kata dokter?" Tanya Kai lagi. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"T-tak ada perkembangan.."

"Hyung.."

"Y-ya?"

"Ku mohon jawab yang sejujurnya."

"I-itu benar, K-Kai.."

"Tidak. Kau berbohong hyung."

— 그냥 넌 —

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Luhan memasuki kamar itu dan langsung menyapa Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, hyung." Ujarnya lemah. Luhan pun duduk di pinggir rajnag Kyungsoo. Lalu mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Dia mengerti sekali kenapa Kyungsoo begitu murung.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah di pikirkan. Bukan salahmu. Lagian hanya 3 bulan." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Pasalanya Kyungsoo langsung drop ketika mendengar Kai di tahan. Kyungsoo tertegun sebentar. Lalu mengangguk lemas.

"Sekali-kali perhatikan dirimu. Kau yang lebih penting sekarang." Ujar Luhan lagi. Kini mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membaringkan kembali badannya, di bantu Luhan.

"Nah, istirahatlah yang banyak." Ujar Luhan sambil menympirkan selimut ke badan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Gomawo, hyung. Jeongmal gomawo."

— 그냥 넌 —

Kyungsoo terduduk di kasurnya. Matanya menatap kosong kedua kakinya. Setetes air mengalir dengan hening di sebelah matanya. Bersamaan dengan langit yang seolah menangis bersamanya. Jam dinding berdetik yang menunjukkan jam setengah satu malam tak membauat matanya terpejam. Tak bisa. Matanya bahkan terlalu perih untuk menutup.

Luncuran air mata kembali lolos. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan mengusapnya dengan kasar. Tapi tentu saja tak cukup. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Kyungsoo mejambak rambutnya kasar. Menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

Ia merasa bodoh..

Ia merasa tak berguna..

Ia benci diriya sendiri..

Seandainya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongin..

Seandainya ia tak pernah terlibat dengan kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin..

Seandainya bukan Kim Jongin..

Seandainya bukan dirinya..

Mungkin hidupnya akan lebih mudah. Dan mungkin hidup Kai akan lebih bahagia..

Ia menghepaskan badannya keras. Tangannya terkepal. Matanya berkilat memandangi langit kamar sebelum akhirnya menutup secara perlahan.

Sudah terlalu melelahkan...

Ia tak sanggup lagi..

— 그냥 넌 —

Luhan memasuki kamar itu dengan tenang. Di belakangnya Suho mengikuti. Mereka melangkah tanpa suara ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang tergantung di atas jendela kamar.

"Sudah jam 8.." gumamnya. "Sudah saatnya sarapan."

"Baiklah. Hyung yang bangunkan. Aku panggil suster dulu untuk mengambil makananya." Ujar Suho. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Suho meninggalkan kamar inap Kyungsoo. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ireona, Kyungsoo-ya." Ujarnya. Kana tidak mendapat respo sama sekali, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ireonayo.."

"..." Kyungsoo masih saja tak terbangun. Sementara Luhan menatapnya aneh. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo susah untuk di bangunkan.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya!" ia mengguncangkan badan Kyungsoo lebih keras. Namun tetap tak ada respon sama sekali. Dan pada saat itu juga Luhan baru menyadari ada jejak air mata mongering di wajah Kyungsoo. Itu sukses membuat Luhan tambah panik.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO! IREONA! DOKTER!"

— 그냥 넌 —

"..." Semua member menatap dokter itu tak percaya.

"A-apa..yang..baru anda..s-sampaikan..dok?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata. Sang dkter menghela nafas berat.

"Pasien Do Kyungsoo kembali Koma."

.

.

—TBC—

JAAAAHHHH~ akhirnya saya kembali bawa chap 2 nyaaahhh~

Lama ya? jeongmal mianhae.. saya lagi banyak kerjaan.. gak bisa dapet waktu buat ngetik.. semuanya serba ribet deh pokoknya-_-"

saya mesti kudu wajib harus ngerjain tugas yang numpuknya luar biasa. SETIAP HARI ADA AJA TUGAS MASAAA!

Kemaren abis ujian tengah semester. Trus minggu depannya ada praktek bahasa inggris ditambah ulangan harian matematika trus sama di suruh bikin pidato bahasa sunda trus masih banyak lagi. Saya tepar temaann T.T

Ekhem.. oke.. malah curcol.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. lupakan.

Saya mohon kemaklumannya lagi kalau masih ada typo T.T*bow bareng cast yang nongol* saya juga kuang yakin nge postnya. Maaf kalo chapnya bikin kecewa *bow*

THANKS TO BUAT KALIAN YANG UDH REVIEW JUGA NGE PAPORIT DI EPEP GAJE INI SAMA YANG NOH*nunjuk Dust* XD

Semua yang review kece B)

Authornya juga kece B)*di tending reades*

Buat yang review Dust, thanks banget yaah :

**RirinSekarini, KS-shipperaddict, fitriamalia9528, yoo araa, oelfha100194, tuti handayani, gyufamn, DevilFujoshi, kyungieee, yuliafebry, Guest I, siscaMinstalove, 943room, , Regina Mocccha Leonarista, Kang Hyun Woo, Jung Eunhee, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Guest II, Vicky, myeolchi gyuhee, dan yosi**

Maaf kemarin mau yg dust gak bisa di bales.. nah sekarang sesi bales chap satuu :)

**shotix **ntu anak satu pan emang lebeh..* ngelirik Kai*. Emm.. saya emang gak bisa bikin epep sedih.. paing pekennya bikin nyesek doing :P ntar.. Kyungsoonya gimana yaa... liat aja di next chap okeh :)

Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~*bow bareng EXO*

**Earth Teleport **hahaha~ gak papa gak review yag di dust. Makasiiihhh udah bilang kereennn.. terharu hiks.. haha~ si Jongin emang manis kalo nyesel~

Soal bersantu apa enggaknya gimana yaa? Tunggu next chapnya aja oceehh. Nanti semua terlihat~

Dan untuk typo MAAFKAN SAYAAAHHH!*bow bareng naganya Kris(?)*

Haha~ Kamsahamnida udah review~

**myeolchi gyuhee **sebenernya Kai gak ngira Kyungsoo bunuh diri kok. Nah, masa lalunya terungkap di sinii~ *tiup terompet tahun baru bareng Kaisoo*

Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**farhan anak dio **makasiih udah di belang keren ^^ Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**PandaCherry **maafbukannya saya gak mau ngasih taoris momentnya, tapi karakter mereka susah di masukin di sini. Soalnya TaoTao kurang deket sama Kyungsoo sepandangan akuu. Maaf yaa.. makasih juga udah di bilang keren :) Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**9493room **hahaha! Makaya Kai! Jangan nge bully mulu(?)Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**IkaIkaHun11 **haha~ makasih udah di bilang kece.. eh padahal saya bikin gak niat buat bikin orang nangis loh. Hmm.. ini pajang gak? Buat masalah kedepan.. tunggu chap depan okeehh.. Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **hahaha~ saya pan nistain mereka berdua*ketawa epil brg Sehun**digaplok Kaisoo* Kaisoo moment di chap depan. Tunggu aja ne :) Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**soo baby **jangan dong. Nanti Kai ngamuknya ke saya*gak ada yang perduli* Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**ryanryu **iya.. saya ngebayanginnya juga ngenes.. tunggu chap depan oke :) Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf bange kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**ojong** **diojong **makasih udah di bilang kecee~ saya juga ngenes pas ngerasainnya~ untuk saya gak jones kayak si Kai(?)*ngelirik Kai*

buat yg kata polisi itu, jadi sebelum Kai bener-bener di tahan, Kai di kasih masa percobaan 3 hari. Kalo dalam 3 hari Kai gak ngelakuin pelanggaran apapu, hukumannya gak akan di perberat. Gitu ojong-ssi. Kalo masih gak ngerti baca aja lagi :)

Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**Ruccrys **maaf banget kalo kelamaan. Tugas sekolah setiap hari ada -_-" Ini dia chapter 2nya~ Kamsahamnida udah review~

**LAB27 **Ini dia chapter 2nya~ maaf bange kalo kelamaan. Kamsahamnida udah review~

**rebeccakiney81 **yaahh.. maaf bange kalo kelamaan :( Kai sebenernya gak jahat kok. Cuma ada epilnya Kyuhyun aja masuk.#gakgitu.. Ini dia chapter 2nya~. Kamsahamnida udah review~

YAAAHHHH! Akhirnya selesai juga :) makasih yang udah review sama udah baca. Karena ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, maukah kalian member keritik atau saran? Tapi tetap sopan okeeh :)

So, mind to review? :D


End file.
